


It’s Their Secret to Tell

by orphan_account



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Abby and Leah if you squint, I don’t know why I always make nick clueless, I wrote this instead of studying for my quiz, In which Si and Bram’s friends are v understanding, M/M, No blackmail, Secret Relationship, and Nick is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simon and Bram are very obvious and Abby, Leah, and Garret, are not fooled.





	It’s Their Secret to Tell

**Author's Note:**

> So this acts as if No Blackmail happened, Simon came out to his family over Christmas anyway, and he and Bram met in person shortly after break. In the book Bram gave Simon the shirt and his number basically right after break, which meat he was ready even with everything going on.

Abby:

 

Bram. Is. Fucking. Speaking.

Not just one word sentences, or his usual nods. He’s turned slightly in his seat so he can look Simon in the eyes while they talk about (). And Simon knows all sorts of things about Bram that take a ton of time.

I peek over at Leah, whose mouth is open as she stares at them.

Garret seems a little taken aback.

Simon and Bram are so invested in their conversation they don’t notice the entire table is staring.

I’m struck by another thing; Bram’s way more interesting than just “that smart quiet kid” and I don’t know how but Simon seems to have been aware of that for a long time.

“I’m sorry,” Leah leans forward, “Bram’s body has obviously been taken over by tiny aliens, and we should probably find the real Bram. And maybe stop the aliens from killing us all?”

Bram blushes and stops talking. Startled back into silence.

Simon rolls his eyes at me “overdramatic much?”

***

This is how lunch goes now; Simon and Bram talk to each other or go off to the “library” to “study”. They’re in this bubble. I’m not sure what’s happening, and when I ask Simon about it she shrugs it off and says he’s catching up on years of not talking to him. I don’t say that it seems like they’ve been speaking for a long time.

They do talk to the rest of us, and it’s a total shift for Bram. He’s still reserved, but he joins in the conversations and actually shares his opinions.

Then, two weeks later at the carnival Bram and Simon ride together after the play. For the first couple hours we all stay together, this big group. Nick, Leah, Garret, both of them, and me.

But I get on the Farris wheel with Leah and Simon and Bram go on together and we we get off they disappear. We see them a couple times, running around together. But I’m a little distracted by trying to win all the stuffed animals for Leah.

***

“Okay,” Leah pulls me aside before lunch the next Monday, “I know what’s happening.”

“What?”

“You know too,” Garret says, leaning on the wall next to Leah.

“That Simon and Bram are suddenly way closer? Practically over night and now they’re inseparable.”

Garret laughs, “They’re keeping more than one secret.”

“I think they’re dating.” Leah says bluntly.

“I bought they might be. Are they gay?” I ask.

Garret shrugs.

“It makes the most sense.”

I nod, “it does.”

“But they haven’t come out to us yet,” Garret frowns, “so we all need to agree right now that we won’t say anything. They get to tell us.”

“I agree.”

“That’s why I wanted to see both of you,” Leah says, “I think we’re the only three that suspect anything.”

Garret nods, “Nick is used to him talking on the soccer team and doesn’t know him as well as me. After the shock wore off he probably forgot about it being odd.

***

Leah, Garret, and I stay silent for over a month. We even start covering for them a little. Now that we know, they’re so obvious. They only get away with it because they’re both guys and everyone assumes their straight.

 

It’s not just talking during lunch and suspiciously being gone at the same time. They have inside jokes and both show up to English at the same time. Leah told me Nora complained the other day that Simon drags her out of the house ridiculously early because he has to study.

And one weekend Leah and I go to the movies and Bram and Simon are timidly holding fingertips as they wait in line for popcorn. We kind of just turn around and leave. We end up watching a movie at my house instead.

 

Really.

***

Simon:

We probably should have come out after the carnival. We’ve been out to our parents from the second week. It didn’t make since to hide it from our family, since we were already out to them. But friends... I think Bram might have been okay with it but I was still hesitant. So we tried to be discrete and had excuses made up if they ever ran into us on a date. Because despite being in the closet together we went on dates a lot. To Waffle House and the movies and driving downtown. Oddly enough they never ran into us while we were out.

It’s the end of February, Bram’s laying in my bed annotating an English book when I snuggle closer to him.

He sets it down.

“I’m ready,” I whisper, “if you are.”

“Ready,” he slides down the bed to look me in the face and hugs me tighter, “you’re going to have to clarify. Are you ready to eat? Ready to watch that new movie?”

“Ready to tell our friends.” I kiss his forehead, “I’m tired of hiding you away. As much as I love keeping you in a little bubble. I want everyone to know about my grammar nerd soccer star boyfriend.”

He blushes a little, “I’m all in for you.”

***

The next day at lunch I hold Bram’s hand under the table as soon as we sit down. I’m ready. We’ve been brushing each other’s knees and sneaking off to the auditorium to make out and hold hands in private for a while, but it’s still nerve wreaking to do it in public. Even under a table.

I have to admit, having a boyfriend already does make it a little less awkward to come out. I get to come out with someone else, and the topic doesn’t have to be all about my sexuality, it can be about how I salty lucky I am to have the perfect boyfriend.

Everyone sits down and Bram steals a couple fries off my plate.

He looks at me and I nod. His face lights up with this huge smile and he moves our untwined hands out onto the table. His ears turn a little red, and I’m sure my face is the color of a tomato.

Abby, Leah, and Garret hardly even notice. It’s Nick who drops his fork and makes an o with his mouth. Nick aggressively elbows Leah who glares at him.

This isn’t going how I expected at all.

“So,” I clear my throat, “is my boyfriend the cutest, or what?”

“No,” Bram’s still smiling as I move our hands back onto my lap, “your the cuter boyfriend for sure.”

“Ooh!” Abby coos, “you two are so cute!”

“You’ve been holding that in all month,” Leah smiles slightly at her, “haven’t you.” Then she turns and smiles at us, “thanks for telling us, we’re really happy for both of you.”

“You knew?” I squeak out.

Bram is slightly chuckling next to me. He starts rubbing soothing circles over the back of my hand.

Garret clears his throat, “you two are a little obvious.”

“You never said anything!” Bram accuses.

“We figured you would tell us when your ready.” Leah shrugs, “this is a little more than just hiding a SO from us, we didn’t know if you guys were ready to be out.”

“We weren’t,” Bram says, “but we are now.”


End file.
